The Salvation of the World
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Jade Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil, she has many powers, she is saving the world, I do not own Marvel, I do not own the characters, I own Jade Coulson, my OC
1. The beginning

Jade Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil, she has many powers, she is saving the world, I do not own Marvel, I do not own the characters, I own Jade Coulson, my OC

* * *

A normal human named Nina Coleman had a daughter at age 16, the child grew and tiene19 years now and is called Jade Coulson, Phil Coulson adopted her as his daughter, Nina became pregnant with her boyfriend, he abandoned a pregnant Nina, the girl was born with great power, the mother died in childbirth, and Phil found the baby, he was in SHIELD, Jade knows she is adopted and is powerful

* * *

**19 years ago**

A 16-year-old Pregnant 9 months, she was on the street, she came contractions, then Phil saw the woman breathing much

"Are you all right?" Phil said worried

"My child already born, help me please, do not have time to go to a hospital," said Nina Coleman screaming her and give birth to the baby

"Well, I'll help you, girl" Phil said quietly, he did not know what to do in this situation

He was her midwife, was born a very cute baby, Phil held her in his arms, Nina died, Phil shouted for all to hear, but nobody cared, they were absorbed in their subjects, Phil does not know what to do now, the baby was not crying, she was happy in the arms of Phil

"Gentlemen, this girl gave birth and died, should take care of the baby" Phil said seriously, he was very concerned about the baby

"Phil, stay with the baby, you as if she was your daughter" Nick appeared, he says calmly

"Yes boss" Phil replied seriously

Phil was holding the baby, he went home, he was a bit young, but not so much, he bought things for the baby, such as diapers and that he was at home, put the baby in bed he was bending the crib, he is inexperienced in this regard

"Your name is Jade, you're my daughter, well, I'm talking to a baby, now will not answer me" Phil says calmly, Jade was happy with Phil

* * *

_**19 years later (2012)**_

Jade is 19 years old and she has powers, Jade was with Phil, who is the adoptive father of it, and others were working and running, was the PEGASUS project, Jade was very nervous, Jade felt like something bad was going to happen, she feels and knows

"Jade, what's up?" Phil said worried

"I do not know dad, but I feel very nervous, and I feel like something bad is going to happen," Jade says with confidence

"Quiet, be right back, stay here and help Mrs." Phil puts his hand on her shoulder, he says calmly

Jade nods, she stood by women, it appears Nick Fury talking to Erik Selvig, Jade looked seriously, she knows that something will happen, she helped at the assistant Erik Selvig, Jade looked at the computer screen, she sighed with fatigue and boredom

"What happens to the tesseract?" Nick said seriously

"I do not know sir, this launched rays, has a strong activity, we have to evacuate, turn off all the power, and the tesseract restarts, has a strong power" Erik said very nervously, he was afraid

"Where is the agent Barton?" Nick asked calmly

"In his wake, as usual," Erik says, laughing

"Agent Barton, report" Nick says on his walkie-talkie

Nick and Clint were walking and talking, Jade looked at everything with curiosity and seriousness, they were in front of the tesseract, Jade is very observant, this is getting ugly, that's what she believes, Clint really noticeable and calm

"What if the tesseract is a gateway to both sides?" Clint said quietly, he looked very calm

"How both sides?, Like a portal" Nick said without understanding, Jade felt strong energy in his body, she knows that's true

"Yes" Clint responds harshly, Nick sighed

Suddenly something happened, blew the tesseract rays, sparks and lightning, all looked curious and scared, it was released in an explosion, where Jade was not that explosion came, she was nervous and scared, she ducked quickly

That a man appeared, he was tall, black hair and a little long and degrafilado, blue, handsome, slim and pale green eyes, Jade looked at the man, but he looked at Jade, she sighed in relief, she was very scared, He had a golden spear with a blue stone, But the man saw her, he shook his head, she sat on the floor

"Put the gun down, sir," Nick said calmly

The man looked at her seriously, and attacked everyone, Jade crawled, the man controlled at Clint, and some, Jade was crawling to get away, no one noticed that she was running away, Nick grabbed the tesseract and put it in a briefcase and walked

"Do not do that" That man says with a low voice

Nick stopped, he seriously looked at this unknown man, Jade stayed crouched on the floor and looking curiously very afraid of this man, Jade was very quiet, everything was very quiet

"I am Loki, of Asgard" Is God Loki, he says quietly, Jade dreamed of this man, she is very scared

"We have nothing against your people," Nick said calmly

"I come with glorious news, a free world" Loki says seriously, Loki gave a quick look at Jade

"Free from what?" Nick responded very confusing

"On Freedom, is the big lie, when people accept the truth, there will be peace" Loki says calmly, Jade looked confused like Nick, he controlled to Erik

"Behind this there is something more" Nick says earnestly, Jade crawled

Jade managed to escape, she found her father, she was shaking, they were mounted on a helicopter, Jade was a little scared, but she'll be fine, Jade was looking out the window of the helicopter, Phil looked at his daughter, he is very worried about her, Jade sighed

* * *

"What does an ant against a Boot" Loki says voice filled with venom and threat

"He wants to bury" Clint said with rough and aggressive voice

"Like the pharaohs" Nick replied

"I'm serious, this will collapse" Erik says with the calm voice

Clint shot Nick, he fell to the ground, grabbed the briefcase Clint, Loki and the others left the parking lot, Maria was there, she was walking quietly

"Who's that?" Maria asked Clint

"That did not tell me" Clint replies dryly without her, Maria was confused

**_"Hill copies me, Clint is bad now,"_ **Nick's voice sounded serious, Maria was listening

Loki turned angry, Clint began shooting, Maria crouched, and fired, they pulled a van, Maria ran with great force, it was mounted on a jeep, she handled and shot was great persecution, she crashed and fell, she was sore, but she's fine

_**"Hill copies me"** _Nick's voice said worried

"I copy you, I'm fine," Maria said excitedly

Half an hour later, Nick found Maria, he helped her up, he grabbed his walkie-tokie, he was trying to contact Coulson, Maria looked serenely, Now what will happen?

"Agent Coulson, you copy me" Nick said seriously

_**"I copy you, Fury, Jade and I are fine,"** _Phil's voice said seriously

"What do we do now?" Phil's voice said confused

"A team of emergency," Nick says seriously

* * *

**_End of chapter 1, well, I hope all of you enjoyed my chapter, this will be during the Avengers, then, will come, well, well, I'll upload the second chapter_**

**_Over and out_**


	2. When there is a threat, a group will be

Jade Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil, she has many powers, she is saving the world, I do not own Marvel, I do not own the characters, I own Jade Coulson, my OC

* * *

Several hours later, Nick was at the base, he was talking to board members, they are serious, Nick had his hands back, he felt very uncomfortable and restless

"We need a group of emergency, we have an attack of an Asgardian" Nick says earnestly, this is serious, are actual

"We deny the Avengers initiative" A female voice said seriously

"I know, gentlemen, but war is won with soldiers," Nick said with ease

"Attack of Asgard?, What about Thor?" A very confused man said he wondered

"Loki is a strong enemy, we have no contact with him," Nick says earnestly

* * *

**_"End of the line," _**Nick sighed, He squeezed his eyes, he knows what to do, he went to see Steve Rogers, Captain America, he was training, he remembered all his life, was angry

"Can not you sleep?" Nick asked

"I slept for almost 70 years, and I think I covered my share, they said we won the war, but does not tell us what was lost," said Steve we calmly, he hit the sack

"Yes, but we always lose something, got something for you" Nick was closer to Steve, Steve sat down, he said calmly

"What's up?" Steve asked curious

"They stole the tesseract, Loki did, he's, he's, he's not from around here" Nick gave something to Steve, he said calmly and tiredness

"They should leave the tesseract in the ocean," Steve said angry, he grabbed his bag, and he walked slowly

"Everything else is in your apartment" Nick said seriously

* * *

A day later, ,well, it is for the time zone, in a warehouse in Russia, few men were gathered, Natasha Rommanoff was tied to a chair, near a huge hole, they'll throw that hole, a man slapped her

"I would not want this night is over" he says with laughter Crazy

"I already know how it will end, believe me, it is better for you to be prepared," Natasha says dry and rough voice, she is being very sincere

"Who do you work?, Lermentovia?, Too Do not you confident that you're with him?" The confused man said, for her to say all

"I thought the overall Tchalakov, which was in charge of exports," Natasha says no offense

"Tchalakov?, He is only a messenger from outdated information, from the famous Black Widow, just a pretty face," he says with self-assurance, then says with a dry voice, he looked at Natasha, a guy smiles

"Do I look pretty?" Natasha said surprised

"No need to transport Lermentovia tanks, tell, what I give up to half of negotiations, however, you may need to write" The man said with laughter, he said seriously

Natasha shivering feeling that gripped him by the face, and suddenly her phone rang, a man who was quiet, he went to the phone, and took with care, and the man replied

"Yeah?, Is for you" he said blankly

The man approached his boss, the man had his hand outstretched, the phone was in the man's hand, he took the phone without understanding anything, he put the phone to his ear and began to listen carefully

"Listen to me" He says angry

"Market Silenskin, No. 114, Floor 3, F-22 have a 13 Km away, put the woman on the phone, or blow the entire block before you can get to the lobby" Phil's voice said very angry

He was very scared when he heard all this, he slowly walked to Natasha, he gave the phone to her, she was serious

"We need you here" Phil said dryly

"Are you kidding me?, I'm working!" Natasha says angrily, she says with the highest voice

"This takes precedence" Phil answered dryly

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, and this idiot is saying everything," Natasha answered a little upset, she is busy, the man stared blankly

"I ... I did not say everything," he says blankly, she looked at him

"You can not get me out of here ..." Natasha says dryly

"Natasha" Phil says calmly, he stopped for a moment, "Barton is in Danger" Phil again honestly say

Natasha was very serious when she heard that, she was concerned, it showed in her face, she opened her mouth slowly, safe place to talk

"You'll have to wait a moment," Natasha says seriously

He was waiting, he was quiet, she kicked him in the groin to the Lord that she was fighting with her own men, she put to, it's strong, she ended grabbed her heels, and her phone, she walked slowly, and she had the phone in the ear

"Where this Barton now?" Natasha asked about the whereabouts of Clint

"We do not know, But first, I will give the details to arrive, we have to talk to the big guy" Phil says dryly, he said again seriously

"You know that Stark does not trust me," Natasha said with a slight smile on her lips

"I'll deal with Stark, you take care of the big" Phil said seriously

"Oh God!" Natasha says concerned

* * *

Several hours later, in India, on a busy neighborhood street, a girl with frightened face, she ran down the street, many pedestrians running and walking, and some cars on the road

"Do not go, who are you?, Out!, Here is a sick!" A worried woman said after she got angry

"You're the doctor?, My dad did not wake up!, My father has fever, makes noises, but he opens his eyes," The girl said very scared and almost cried, she says very quickly

"Slow down," says Bruce Banner seriously

"My dad ..." The girl said nervously

"Are like him?" Bruce said curious and confused

"Please," she said crying

Bruce leaves with the girl to see her father, were in a poor, ugly and unkempt hovel poor, they stopped for a while, there were several people gathered to outside watching television, they entered the hut, the girl escaped through the window

"You should have collected in advance Banner" Bruce told himself

"For someone who wants to avoid stress, you have chosen a strange place to end up," Natasha suddenly appears, she says earnestly and serenity

"The issue is not avoiding Estré" Bruce says dryly

"So What, you yoga?" Natasha responds blankly

"I have brought to the periphery. Highly intelligent, presume that the whole place was surrounded" Bruce says with a laugh, he fell into that trap redondito he says dryly, he looked out the window

"Just you and me," Natasha says calmly

-"And her friend is a spy too, start at such a young age?" Bruce said confused, and he seriously asked Natasha

"I did," Natasha says calmly

"Who are you?" Bruce asked her

"Natasha Rommanoff" Natasha says his name to Bruce

"Are you coming to kill me, 'cause I warn you, that does not go well for anyone," Bruce said seriously

"Of course not, I'm here representing " Natasha refused, she does not come to kill him, she said seriously

"S.H.I.E.L.D, How did they find me?" Bruce says seriously, he wondered

"We never lost you, Doctor, kept away, and avoid some people interested will come to you" Natasha said with a slight smile, she says dryly

"Why?" Bruce wondered

"Why Nick Fury seems to have confidence in you, but now you must come with me," Natasha says calmly

"What if I say no?" Bruce said

"I will persuade" Natasha says with great confidence in itself

"And what happens if the other guy says no?" Bruce said a little scared

"It takes more than a year without incident, I do not think you want to break the streak now," Natasha says seriously

"I do not always get what I want," Bruce said to himself quietly

"Doctor, we face a possible global catastrophe," Natasha said seriously

"That's what I've tried to avoid" Bruce says with a laugh

"This is the Tesseract" Natasha says dryly

She showed her phone, Bruce was surprised, Natasha slid the phone across the table, they both sat down, Bruce put on his reading glasses, he looked surprised

"He has enough potential energy to blow the whole planet" Natasha says earnestly, this is very serious

"What do you expect Fury to do?,? Swallow it?" Bruce says very confused

"He wants me to find, stolen, emits a range signal is too weak to trace, Nobody understands gamma rays, like you, if I had another, I was not here," Natasha says seriously, she looked at Bruce, she says dryly

"Fury is not looking for the monster " Bruce says curiously

"From what he told me, no," she says earnestly

"He Did you spot everything?" Bruce says dryly

"I spoke with Fury, he needs on this," says Natasha

"He needs me in a cage?" Bruce wondered angry

"Nobody's going to get into ..." Natasha said angry and desperate, but Bruce interrupted

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce shouted angry

Bruce approached her menacingly, Natasha drew his gun and pointed, she was nervous, Bruce raised his hands, and walked away

"Sorry, that was malicious, I just wanted to know how to react," Bruce said sorry, he apologized, he says laughing

Bruce smiles, pointing Natasha what she looked scared, nervous, shaky, or could it be that she is acting?, Let it

"Can we do this in the easiest way where you do not use the gun and the other guy does not make a mess?, Natasha did okay?" Bruce said a very good idea

"Back up everything is in order," Natasha says whispering

"Only you and I?" Bruce asked sarcastically


	3. When there is a threat, a group will II

Jade Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil, she has many powers, she is saving the world, I do not own Marvel, I do not own the characters, I own Jade Coulson, my OC

* * *

Hours passed, we are now in New York, they soldering Iron Man was something in the water, are repairing something, he flew and communicated with Virginia Potts

"How's it look?" Virginia asked Tony

"I know how Christmas, only more like me," Tony said seriously

"You need to expand the public information campaign and give statements, see you tomorrow in Washington. I'll be in a meeting on the next buildings" Virginia said seriously, he must do many things, she said serenely

"Pepper, you're killing me, you can not enjoy the moment," Tony says with laughter low, he says calmly

"Come here and I will," Virginia said with laughter in his voice

He reached his building, slowly took off his suit, he's Tony Stark, he walked slowly, he looked all serious, as always

"Lord, Coulson, De SHIELD agent is to your" JARVIS said to Tony

- "I'm not available, in fact I'm out" Tony said sarcastically, he wants to see

"Sir, I'm afraid he is insistent" Jarvis replied to Tony

"In a Jarvis currently, I have a date" Tony said quietly

He walked slowly, has an appointment with Virginia, she was staring at a screen, a computer, Tony was approaching her slowly

"Values are stable ... I think" Virginia says calmly

"How it feels to be a genius?" Tony said laughing

"Well I can not answer that," Virginia says negatively

"What do you mean?, This is all because of you" Tony says very confused, he says calmly

"No, all that came out of there," Virginia says calmly, she smiles slightly

"Take a little credit, please The Stark Tower is your baby, and you deserve credit for 12% of" Tony says seriously, he grabs her shoulders and says

"12 percent?" Virginia wondered

"You can negotiate 15" Tony said dryly

"12% of my baby?" Virginia said confused

"I did the heavy lifting, literally lifted heavy things and forgive me for the mess up in my private elevator" Tony said quietly, she looked at him

Virginia sat on the floor, she walked over to a table, she was opening a bottle of champagne, she poured the champagne into two glasses

"You want to say," Our "lift?" Virginia said sarcastically and laughing

"It was full of sweaty workers, and not for this, so subtle comments, right?" Tony said calmly, he said dryly

"How could I be so subtle?" Virginia wondered

"You know what, the next building will have written the name Potts, all right," Tony said quietly, he was not lying

"I want it in the contract ..." Virginia answered with a slight smile

"Call your mother and ask if you can stay the night," Tony said sarcastically, Virginia began to laugh at what he said Tony

"Lord, phones, afraid my main directives have been overwritten" Jarvis interrupted saying

**_"Tony we need to talk"_ **Voice of Phil said seriously

"You have decoded a prototype of Tony Stark, please leave a message" Tony Jarvis pretended to be not discovered, laughed silently Virginia

**_"It's urgent,"_ **Phil says almost angry

"Then speak urgently" Tony said dryly

In that, suddenly the elevator doors open, there appears Phil with the side a bit angry with the phone to your ear, Tony was surprised

"Security breach!" Tony said higher

"Mr. Stark" said Phil calmly

"Phil, Forward" Virginia said kindly and friendly

"Phil?" Tony said confused

"I can not stay," said Phil calmly

"His first name is" Agent "" Tony said dryly

"Come in, we are celebrating" Virginia invited him to come

"That's why he can not stay," Tony says with a slight sarcasm in his voice

"You have to have a look at this, as soon as possible," said Phil seriously

"I hate driving errands" Tony said quietly

"I love it, see that it is" Virginia says kindly, she smiles, Virginia stopped talking, she gave the cup to Phil, he grabbed the cup carefully, "Thank you," Virginia said again, She took his glass to Tony, she gave the folder to Tony, he grabbed the folder grudgingly, reluctantly

"The official consultation hours are between 8 and 17 pm, the second Thursday of the month" Tony told a lie

"'This is not consultation" Phil says almost desperate

"Is this the Avengers?, On which, of course I know nothing" Virginia says seriously, she knows nothing of what

"The Avengers initiative was cancelada2 Tony says calmly and stopped for a minute, · I thought I was not qualified" Tony says again

"No, I do not know" Virginia said seriously

"I seem to be too volatile, self-obsessed, too selfish, who does not like working in a team," Tony says earnestly

"That I know," Virginia says dryly

"It's not about personality profiles" Phil said Tony doubt

"Miss Potts, you got a second?" Tony called Virginia

"One moment," says Virginia

Virginia walked to where Tony was, she walked with quick, agile movements, he checked what Phil brought to him, he was close to Virginia

"I thought we had one of those moments" Tony said softly

"I thought it was 12% of that, sounds like a serious issue, Phil is shaking," Virginia said sarcastically, she then said seriously

"How did you know of? ... What do you mean with that" Phil "?" Tony asked confused

"What's all this?" Virginia wondered

"That's it, that" Tony said dryly, multiple images are viewed on screens

They looked curious, Virginia was very surprised, Phil was waiting, he looked very nervous that something bad happens, she looked around

"I'm going tonight to Washington," Virginia says calmly

"Tomorrow" Tony says

"You have to do your homework, and you have a lot of homework" Virginia said surprised by anything

"What if I do not do what?" Tony says seriously

"If you do not do?, You mean when you're done?" Virginia is seriously asked Tony

"Well ... then ..." Virginia said seductively

She approached Tony, she said something to him, we know it is, but Tony's face shows joy, it is safe, what you are thinking, Phil was very uncomfortable with that

"Deal, scored me" Tony says with a laugh

Virginia smiles, so does Tony, two kissed them lovingly, "Do a good job," Virginia said laughing, she smiles, she pulled away from Tony, she was on the elevator

"By any chance are you going to the airport?" Virginia asked Phil

"I take up there," says Phil very kindly  
Tony stared at the screen, he said goodbye to all without saying anything, he just waved, he kept looking around

"Wonderful, what about that girl cello, still together?, How is Jade?" Virginia said gratefully, she asked for the girl that Phil goes

"Portland came back, and Jade is normal" said Phil calmly

"What, no, well," says Virginia distressed and confused, they both went

* * *

Hours passed, many hours, the sky is blue, it's morning, appears a plane piloted by the beautiful sky and blue

"We have about 40 minutes to the base, sir," the copilot said dryly

Phil was sitting, he took off the headphones, Jade was with her father, she was in front of Steve, she is surprised, Phil got up from the chair

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate my serum?" Steve asked curious, Jade looked at him curiously

"Many have tried, you were the first superhero in the world," said Phil calmly, "Banner believed that Gamma radiation was the key to finding the original formula" Phil said again

"It did not work as he wanted, right?" Steve said quietly, Jade began to listen to music on her IPod

"Not really" Phil negatively says, "But that guy is kind of Stephen Hawking" Phil said quietly

Steve stared at him confused, he does not know who Stephen Hawking, of course was frozen for almost 70 years, Jade laughed a little in silence

"It is ... an intelligent man" Phil almost said, but otherwise said calmly, "I have to say.'s An honor to meet ... Officially, somehow" Phil says cheerfully, almost like a child, Steve smiles

"We have already found while you were sleeping, I was there when they took the ice unconscious, and imagine it is a great honor to have you here on board," Phil said kindly, Steve felt a little uncomfortable, he said seriously, Jade stopped listening to music, they rose

"Well, I hope to be the right man for this job," Steve says calmly

"Is that expected? Course we think it is so, we made some changes in the uniform, I added a little design too, with the help of my daughter Jade" Phil says calmly

"Hello, Captain America, my father is a big fan, somehow I am, I'm Jade Coulson, a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Steve Rogers" Jade said gently, she said laughing,

"Hello Miss, okay, it's also nice to meet you, tell me Steve" Steve smiles, he says kindly

"Do not tell me Miss, do not be such a gentleman with me, you tell me Jade" Jade said quietly, her smiles of kindness

"The uniform?, Stars & Stripes Are not you a bit old fashioned?" Steven said very confused, he resumed

"Considering what happened and what will happen, people may need to have some old-fashioned" Phil said with kindness and serenity

* * *

In a strange place, I think underground, full of ugly water, several military to leave that place, the place is really scary, It is a place full of scientists, military, many people who hate SHIELD, Erik was helping some people, he is still in trance, Loki was sitting with his scepter, was doing an astral projection, reached a cold, dark place and terrifying

"The Chitauris impatient" A terrifying angry voice said

"Let them fight each other, I will lead a glorious battle," said angry Loki, Loki returned to say with confidence

"A Battle!, Against the defenseless earth?" That said angry alien, he questionnaire

"Glorious ... not long, if their forces are so formidable cheer as" Loki says almost desperate

"We're questioning?" He said angry, "you're questioning him?, Who put the rod in your hand?, Who gave you the ancient knowledge and a new purpose?, When you were exiled defeated!" He again says angrily, he told the whole truth

"I was a king, the rightful king of Asgard, and I was betrayed," cried Loki, he despaired

"Your ambition is small!, Driven by whim, our ambition goes beyond the earth, For the worlds great power tesseract gives us!" The alien shouted furiously, he claimed to Loki

"I have not recovered the tesseract, I do not make threats, but until the doors open until your forces are under my command, just words" Loki says  
calmly, not bothering

"You shall have your war, Asgardian" He says with the rough voice, "but if you fail, if the tesseract not come to us, there will be no kingdom nor a barren moon, or an abyss in which you can not hide, do you think know pain?, see what is expected to feel something so sweet as pain "he again said angrily, he was very upset, Loki got scared, he woke up and was very upset

* * *

_**This was the chapter was the longest I wrote, by now, well I'll upload the fourth chapter, well, I hope you liked it, bye for now**_

_**Over and Out**_


	4. Attacks

Jade Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil, she has many powers, she is saving the world, I do not own Marvel, I do not own the characters, I own Jade Coulson, my OC


End file.
